Conventionally, amino-acid preparations containing a branched-chain amino acids have been widely used for the purpose of ameliorating hypoalbuminemia and the like caused by a hepatic disease, etc. Such amino-acid preparations for ameliorating hypoalbuminemia containing a branched-chain amino acids are required to have an albumin production promotive effect as an efficacy index and reductions of side effects as a safety index. Three amino acids, valine, leucine and isoleucine are branched-chain amino acids. For example, Livact (registered trade mark) is an example of amino-acid preparations containing all of these valine, leucine and isoleucine as active ingredients, and is widely used.
Such conventional amino-acid preparations containing all of the three branched-chain amino acids have not yet satisfied requirement of clinical practice for the hypoalbuminemia amelioration effect on a hepatic disease patient. In of the aforementioned efficacy, development of a new medicinal drug and food further ameliorating hypoalbuminemia has been needed.
Furthermore, conventional amino-acid preparations containing all of the three branched-chain amino acids may develop side effects such as nausea, a feeling of fullness in the abdomen, diarrhea, constipation, abdominal discomfort, abdominal pain, vomiting, inappetence and heartburn. These side effects are due to a heavy protein load in the body. Therefore, a conventional amino-acid preparations containing a large amount of protein may reduce compliance. Specifically, also from the aforementioned safety point of view, it has been desired to develop a drug and food for ameliorating hypoalbuminemia having few side effects and good compliance.
Then, from the aforementioned efficacy and safety points of view, a technique has been proposed in consideration of interactions such as an additive action, a synergistic action and an antagonistic action between active ingredients such as valine, leucine and isoleucine in the above amino-acid preparation. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3712539 discloses a composition containing L-valine alone as an active ingredient, for improving or treating hypoalbuminemia associated with deterioration in liver function. Such a composition is characterized by containing no amino acids except L-valine as an active ingredient, and said to have few side effects and be able to e.g., improve a hepatic disease, etc.
However, the above conventional amino-acid preparation and the composition disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3712539 cannot sufficiently exert an efficacy that an amino-acid preparation is expected to have, particularly, an albumin production promotive effect. In other words, a highly safe amino-acid preparation, etc. having fewer side effects while exerting a high albumin production promotive effect has not yet been provided.